Dead Hearts
by XxRussiasMinionxx
Summary: Now there all dead hearts to you...


**AkatsukiSasuNaru or XxRussiasMinionxX is back bitches!**

**Disclaimer: I don't hetalia or the song Dead hearts by Stars which I recomend listening to while reading this.**

**Sorry about Grammer and what not, I've been working on this for 11 hours...**

**Any just something to keep you viewers happy. **

**FIRST TIME WRITING A HETALIA FIC SO SORRY IF ANYONE IS OOC! oh and NO FLAMESS **

**Anywhore Enjoy :)**

* * *

**World Confrence**

**July 25 **

**America- 10:27 am**

_Iceland fell out of his chair and thrased about on the floor, screaming and clawing at his throat. Norway rushed to his brother side and sat on his waist, and grabbed his shoulders. The other nations knew what was going on. They knew Iceland had flashbacks about his past and everyother nations. He could feel that nations pain and the pain of that nations pepole._

_**'Tell me everything that happen  
Tell me everything you saw.'**_

_Norway asked. Iceland opened his eyes and Germany gasped, placing a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes tight. Trying hard not cry. Those eyes brought back so many bad memories._

_**'They had lights inside there eyes...  
They had lights inside there eyes...**_

**Stutthof Concentration camp**

**January 1945**

**Sutthof Poland- 12:00 pm**

_Ludwig marched to the Baltic sea coast. The barrel of his gun pressing into the back of a small child no older then 8. He hated this so much, he didn't want to kill these people. He didn't want to see there lifeless bodies floating in the sea. But he had to, he has to follow orders. _

_'das Tempo du verdammt Ratten!' Ludwig heard one of his officers yell. _

_Shaking his head Ludwig pressed the barrel of his gun even further into the small childs back. Said child squeaked before picking up the pace. Ludwing felt horrible and sick to his stomach._

_'Es tut mir leid' Ludwig mumbled under his breath. The child turned around and Ludwigs heart shattered at what he saw. The childs face was dirty, and skinny with numoerous scars. But what stood out on the childs face were not the scars but his eyes. His eyes where a beautiful hazel color._

_Ludwig couldn't take his eyes off the child. Said child smiled and raised his hands. Instinctivey Ludwig pointed his gun to the childs hands that where bound by chains. The childs smile never faded. The child made a few signs with his hands and Ludwig wanted to seriously cry. _

_'The boy is deaf.' Ludwig thought to himself. The child did the signs again and Ludwig downcasted his head._

_'Will I find peace?' Ludwig thought of good answer before responding. _

_'Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie tun.' Once the words left his mouth he mentally slapped himself. 'The child is deaf.' Ludwig looked at the child who was looking a t Ludwigs lips before lifting his hands again and making more signs. Ludwig eyes widen._

_'Safe me please' Ludwig wanted to help, he wanted to so badly but he couldn't. Before Ludwig could give the boy an answer they reached the Baltic sea coast._

_'ins Meer!' and officer yelled. The prisoners hung there hands low and marched in to the sea. Some were crying, some were clutching onto there children as best as they could, others screamed at the top of there lungs._

_Soilders lined up shoulder to shoulder and aimed there guns at the prisoners. Prisoners screamed even louder and tried to swim away only to remember that they were chained together. _

_'fertig!'_

_I'm sorry_

_Ziel!_

_I couldn't save you_

_FEUER!_

_Guns went off and screams filled the air. Ludwig pointed his gun at the child with hazel eyes. Said boy let a single tear stain his cheeks before Ludwig pulled the trigger. Ludwig dropped his gun and made a few hands signs._

_'Ich hoffe nur,' The first time in Ludwigs life, he cried._

**_'Did you see the closing window  
Did you hear the slamming door?'  
_**

**Ivans Home**

**September 1961**

**Somewhere in Russia**

_Gilbert glared daggers at Ivans back as he closed the window and secured it with black iron bars. Gilbert didn't want this, not one bit. He wanted to be with his little bruder. He needed to find a way to escape._

_'Know you can't escape da?' Russia gave an evil laugh and walked out of the room. Gilbert could hear Ivan locking the many locks on his door. Gilbert got off the uncomfortable bed and walked over to the locked up window. Placing his hands on the bars Gilbert pulled. They didn't budge._

_Gilbert sighed before whispering 'Vergessen Sie nicht, mich kleinen Bruder, werden wir bald zusammen.'_

**_'They moved forward and my heart died...  
They moved forward and my heart died...'_**

**America Revoulutionary War**

**October 1780**

**Concord Massachusetts**

_America looked down at England and frown. 'England I want freedom, I'm not a child anymore.'_

_'I won't allow it!' England screamed and got up ready to throw a punch at America. Said person stepped to the side and England fell in a puddle of mud. America turned around and grabbed England by his red tale coat. _

_''I want freedom and I will stop at NOTHING to get what I want.' America growled. Englands heart clenched at those words. America threw England back down and walked away. A thunder calp was heard and a flash of lightning lit the sky and Americas back. _

_England held his hand out, as if to grab America, but he was to far way. England clutched his chest and screamed as the sky reflected his emotions. He could feel his heart shattering and he screamed louder. Rain fell drenching England as he contuined to scream his lungs._

_No one could hear the pleading call for America._

**_'Please, please tell me what they looked like,  
Did they seem afraid of you?'_**

**_Sometime during the Kalmar Union_**

**_Somewhere in Denmark_**

_Denmark laid in bed, waiting for his lover to come home. He was livid, no scratch that he was beyond livid. Denmark heard his bedroom door squeak ever so slightly. Norway walked through the door and crawled in bed with Denmark trying hard not to wake the other, not knowing that the other was already up._

_'Where have you been Norge?' Denmark asked codly and Norway tensed up and turned around to face the danish man. Norway visibly shivered at the glare he was receiving from Denmark. _

_'I was out thats all.' Norway gave a nervous chuckle and pecked Denmarks lips before closing his eyes. Denmark was becoming angrier and angrier by the second. Crawling on top of Norway, Denmark grabbed Norways wrist and pinned them above his head._

_Norway opened his eyes and glared at Denmark. "Get off of me." Norway stated clamly and Denmark let out a dark chuckle. _

_'So you think you can sneak out of the house, CHEAT on me and boss me around? Ha Norway you must have forgotten whos the king here.' Norways eyes went wide. _

_"You idiot I wasn't cheating on you, I was out on a walk.' Norway words where dripping with Venom. Denmark frowned, tightening his grip on Norways wrist. Norway hissed in pain and Denmark let a evil smile grace his lips. _

_'Norway I'm only going to ask you this once, where you cheating on me with Sweden?' Denmark asked in a sweet tone. Norway closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

_'He really is an idiot' Norway thought. 'No Danmark I didn't cheat on you with Sweden why the hell would I do that!' Norway yelled._

_Denmark clicked his tounge before his evil smile graced his lips again. _

_'Wrong answer.' Denmark said in a sing-song voice. Before Norway could say another word Denmark removed one his hands from Norways wrist and punched him in the face._

_Once_

_Twice _

_Three times_

_CRACK!_

_Denmark removed his hand from Norways face and smiled at the sight. Norway was crying silently, his nose was crocked and gushing blood. Denmark looked into his eyes and he could see himself in them. He looked like a monster. Denmark covered his mouth with his bloody hands and Norway flinched, f__ear radiating off of him._

_Denmark did the only thing he could do to make the situation better._

_He ran._

**_'They were kids that I once knew...  
They were kids that I once knew...'_**

_Sweden pushed Denmark back and turned around. _

_'Wait you guys can't leave me! I'll make everything better I promise! J-just don't leave me!' Denmark screamed. Finland grabbed a hold of Swedens hand and turned his back to Denmark. Denmark looked from Finland and Sweden to Norway and Iceland._

_'Norge please...' Norway looked down and picked up Iceland. 'I'm sorry Danmark but... i-its for the best.' Norway sighed and turned around and used his free hand to grab Swedens free hand. The 3 turned around and walked way from the danish man hand in hand. _

_Denmark didn't go after them, he knew they weren't coming back. _

_'What happen to the kids that I once knew?' Denmark asked himself between sobs._

**_'I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me.'_**

_Feliciano smiled and walked into Ludwigs office with a tray filled with wurst and potatoes. Ludwig looked up from his paper work and smiled. 'Thanks Feli.' Feliciano sat the tray of food on Ludwigs desk and smiled. 'Ve your welcome Ludwig.' Ludwig took a bite of wurst and went back to his paper work. Feli stood next to him and rocked on his heels._

_'Do you need something Feli?' Ludwig asked not looking up from his paper work. Feliciano stopped rocking and looked down._

_'V-ve theres something I have to tell you.' Ludwig looked up and started at Feliciano. Feliciano was silent for several minutes and Ludwig was loosing his patiences. _

_'What is it Feli?' Feliciano took a deep breath and looked into Ludwigs eyes. _

_'I-I-I love y-y-ou.' Once the words left Felicianos mouth he lowerd his head embarrassed. Ludwig foreced a smiled. 'I love you too Feli.' Feliciano smiled and walked out of Ludwigs office._

_ He knew Ludwig didn't believe him._

**_'It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care'_**

_Prussia sat in Germanys basement, his face resting on his knees. He missed Hungary and Austria. He missed Hungarys threats and Austrias music. He missed going over there house at 2:30 in morning drunk and demanding breakfest. Its sad really, the two people he trust the most disappered without a trace and its even sadder that he still went to there house every morning and prepared breakfest. Even though he knew they wouldn't come back he still had hope. _

_Because he cared for them._

_'**I can say it, but you don't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't decieve me'**_

_France held England in his arms and rocked him back and fourth. _

_England turned to face France and smiled. 'France...'_

_'Yes Angleterre?' _

_England hesitated before continuing. _

_'You know I'm over America right?' England asked. France forced a smile. 'Of course I know ~ohononon what made you think I didn't?' England didn't answer his question, he simply turned around and played with Frances fingers._

_England knew France didn't believe him._

_France knew his love for England wouldn't be returned._

**_'Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere'_**

_England moved away from the rest of the countries and sipped on his beer. _

_July 4th_

_The day America won his independence. America looked around and spotted the Briton sitting by himself._

_'Hey dude why are you sitting here by yourself? Come on get up and have some fun!' America yelled and threw his arm over Englands shoulder. _

_'He doesn't realize how much this hurts until I die from a broken heart will he?' England thought to himself._

**_'Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?'_**

_Holy Rome spotted Chibitalia walking along a old bridge. A smile spred across his face as he raced to the little 'girl'_

_Holy Rome stood next to Chibitalia and placed a hand on 'her' shoulder. Chibitalia jumped and looked around franticly._

_'Whos there?' 'she' asked in a high pitched voice. Holy Rome frowned. _

_'Italy it is me Holy Rome.' Holy Rome waved a hand in front of Chibitalia. _

_'Seriously whos there, show your self.' Chibitalia said looking around again. 'Italy its me Holy Rome, come on lets go home.' _

_Holy Rome turned around and started to walk towards his home. Chibitalia didn't budge._

_'Italy lets g-' _

_'It must be the wind' Chibitalia said before walking in the opposite direction._

**_'They make me feel I'm falling down...  
They make me feel I'm falling down...'_**

_Canada couldn't help but feel horrible. No one notices him and when they do they mistaken him for America. Canada was the last to leave the world conference. The rest of the nations left to go have a drink, leaving Canada and his bear by themselfs._

_A single tear slithered down Canadas cheek. _

_'Who are you? Canadas bear asked. _

_Canada smiled and cocked his head to the side._

_'No one important.' Was his answer._

**_'Was there one you saw to clearly  
Did they seem too real to you?'_**

_Antonio contuined to pick his tomatoes oblivous to the person standing behind him. _

_'Here you stupido.' Antonio turned around and smiled. 'Thank you Lovi.' Antonio took the tomatoe from Lovinos hand._

_The first time in years Lovino smiled. _

_'Goodbye Espana.' Lovino leaned down and kissed Antonios forehead._

_Antonio closed his eyes for a brief moment and let a smile grace his lips. When Antoino opened his eyes Lovino was gone. _

_Antoino sighed and stood up and walked back to his house. But not before stopping at a grave stone and placing a few tomatoes around it. _

_'Until next time Lovi.' Antoino kissed the grave stone and walked away._

**_'They were kids that I once knew...  
They were kids that I once knew...'_**

_'It wasn't suppose to be like this' America thought. He pointed one gun at Russia and another at France, who was pointing one at America and England , who was pointing one at France and China who was pointing one at England and Russia who was, of course, pointing one at China and America._

_The room was filled with tension._

_'Are we going to settle this like adults or like children, aru?' China asked and nobody spoke._

_Nobody spoke but every knew what was going to happen. _

_Someone was going to end up hurt. _

_One move. All it took was one move to set off 10 gunshots. _

**_'I can say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me'  
_**

_Yao layed in bed and cuddled with his panda._

_'You said you would be back Ivan, that was 4oo years ago...and I believed you.' _

**_'Its hard to know they're out there,  
It's hard to know that you still care'_**

_I lefted him to suffer, by himself. I couldn't take it anymore. I've been faking it for so long and he knew yet he still smiled. I'm a horrible human being. He begged me not to go, he didn't care if my love was geniune or not. But I could see the hurt clear in his eyes._

_I don't know how he will survive..._

_He is Italian after all._

**_'I can say it but you won't believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me'_**

_Japan came home early Sunday morning. Wanting to surprise his lover he closed the front door as quietly as possible. Making his way up the stairs Japan heard a strange noise the sounded very sexual coming from his bedroom door._

_Thinking it was Greece masterbating Japan smirked. Opening the door Japans smirked quickly faded and tears welled up in his eyes. _

_There on his bed was his boyfriend and his boyfriends friend fucking. Greece looked up and blushed before using Japans sheets to cover himself up._

_'Japan I am so sorry I can explain.'_

_Japan didn't want to hear his excuse. He ran down the stairs and out the door._

_'If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it.' Japan thought to himself._

_'**Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere'  
**_

_Poland hated not having Lithuania around. He felt so empty, so lonely, so dead inside._

_But like the saying goes..._

_Misery loves company._

**_'I can say it, but you won't believe me'_**

_America, Canada_

**_'You say you do, but you don't decieve me'_**

_England, France_

**_'Its hard to know they're out there'_**

_Prussia_

**_'Its__ hard to know that you still care'_**

_Germany, Italy_

**_'I can say it, but you won't believe me'_**

_Austria, Hungary_

**_'You say you do, but you can't decieve me'_**

_Spain, Romano_

**_'_****_Dead__ hearts are every where'_**

_Lithuania, Poland_

**_'Dead hearts are everywhere'_**

_Russia, China_

**_'They where kids that I once knew'_**

_Sweden, Finland_

**_'They where kids that I once knew'_**

_Japan, Greece_

**_'Now they're all dead hearts to you'_**

_Denmark, Norway_

**_'Now they're dead hearts to you'_**

_Iceland_

**_'They were kids I once knew'_**

_Turkey_

**_'They were kids I once knew'_**

_Holy Rome_

**_'Now there all dead hearts to you.'_**

_I don't need to take my finale breath_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Shed one more tear_

_or_

_walk around the Earth to_

_be the person who lived but never survived._

_-XxRussiasMinionxX_

* * *

_I REALLY DO HOPE YOU LIKED THIS :)_

_I did look a lot of this shit up just to let you know I just picked random dates during that time frame. _

**_TRANSLATIONS MIGHT NOT BE RIGHT! USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE!_**

___'das Tempo du verdammt Ratten!'_- The pace you fucking rats

___'Es tut mir leid' _- I'm sorry

___'Ich hoffe nur, dass Sie tun.'- I just hope you do_

_____'ins Meer!' _- Into the sea

_____'fertig!' - Ready_

_______Ziel!_ - Aim!

_______FEUER!_ - FIRE!

_______'Ich hoffe nur' - I just hope_

_____Angleterre- England_

_____Espana- Spain_

* * *

_____Look it took me a total of 11 hours to write this, spell correct, edit, and look up information so I should at least get one freakin review right? That would be nice :)_

_____If anything is incorrect please comment or pm me about it. Thank you~_


End file.
